


ghosts behind us

by aaskew



Series: nights with you [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, lsfy - Freeform, wang yibo thinks theres a ghost on their house, xz loves him but he just wanna sleep, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaskew/pseuds/aaskew
Summary: A white figure crosses the corridor. Wang Yibo trembles.“Ge... I think our house is haunted.”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: nights with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067948
Comments: 26
Kudos: 154
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	ghosts behind us

**Author's Note:**

> yo! second contribution for the zsww/lsfy week, prompt domestic fluff. after yibo being scared of an apparent robber on their house... now there’s a ghost. english ain't my mother language, so there will be mistakes and i'm sorry for them! hope u enjoy reading anyway!

Wang Yibo wakes up. 

His legs were clinging to Xiao Zhan's, his hands on top of his chest and he was drooling on his boyfriend's shirt. He had pleasantly gotten used to sleeping that way whenever they had free time, but that night a wind was taking over the room. Through the crack of the window an uncomfortable breeze was trespassing, and the covers weren’t able to filter it. 

Xiao Zhan doesn't move; he keeps snoring softly, sleeping as still as a rock. Wang Yibo, on the other hand, feels the urge to close the window in order to sleep peacefully. He gets up drowsily, wishing to go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours. 

During the short walk from the bed to the window, the dark corridor gives him goosebumps. Dark places have always terrified him. 

Suddenly, a strange noise appears, and he freezes. It wasn’t loud, no, not much, yet he couldn’t identify where it was coming from. The detail was that the noise was scary, and certainly shouldn’t exist, not in their house. Wang Yibo thinks he shouldn't look on that direction, because in horror movies whenever someone looks where they shouldn't a monster appears ━ stupid characters! 

Pretending to be blind and deaf was the best option. Even so, through his peripheral vision, a blurred creepy thing appears. Fear makes him unconsciously turn the head.

A white figure crosses the corridor. Wang Yibo trembles. 

“Ge... I think our house is haunted.”

Xiao Zhan mumbles something incomprehensible. He stands immobilel, not knowing what to do. His boyfriend was the brave one in the relationship! Well, Xiao Zhan feared nothing except eggplants. When watching horror movies, he was rarely frightened. When it came to insects, he was never bothered by earthworms. 

Regaining strength, Wang Yibo quickly jumps back on the bed. “Zhan-ge! Zhan-ge, there's a ghost here. Protect me!” 

Finally, to his relief, Xiao Zhan wakes up. “What?” he asks, squinting. “Calm down. Ghosts don't exist, your eyes are deceiving you.”

And was it possible to confuse a ghost? Certainly not. 

“I’m sure I saw one!” he argues, pulling the blanket over himself and turning his body behind his boyfriend's. “Zhan-ge, there was a ghost on the corridor just now.”

Like a gentleman, Xiao Zhan gets up to turn on the bedroom light. Secondly, he turns on the lights of the corridor. There was nothing but their shadow, and the wind passing through the window, which was still open. 

It was all an evil scheme of the ghost, Wang Yibo was sure. 

“Zhan-ge…” he calls softly, in case the creature was listening. “It could attack you. Come back... stay near me.”

“Yibo,” his boyfriend sighs, standing by the door, crossing his arms, “I think you're watching too many horror movies. Let's go back to sleep.” 

He’s startled with the idea. “How can you sleep when there’s a ghost in our house?!”

What if the damn ghost decides to wander into their room, watching them sleep like a sadist, and then haunt them until madness? It was too risky. Wang Yibo wouldn’t dare. 

Xiao Zhan lies down again. “And what do you suggest? Call the ghostbusters?”

“Let's pack and move.”

For a second, his boyfriend looks at him with apparent concern. The second passes, and he turns around, burying his hand in the pillow, ignoring that admirable idea. 

“Zhan-ge, I'm serious,” he says, because he really was. It wasn't worth continuing living in a place like that, where a pernicious creature could watch them sleep. “Come on, get up!”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan mutters. "Let's go back to sleep.”

“I'm not sleeping with a ghost in my house! I swear I saw it!”

He doesn’t turn off the lights, and instead lies close to his boyfriend, eyes fixed on the corridor, ready to call him again if the ghost dares to reappear. Unconsciously, he pouted. 

Ten minutes pass like that: eyes glazed beyond the door, grabbing Xiao Zhan's arm, awake, awake, awake. His boyfriend gives up quickly, since he really appreciates his hours of sleep, and gets up once more. 

“Okay, okay,” he grunts as someone who's not okay at all. “I'll search, alright?”

He wanted the ghost out, right, that was his home! But letting his gege search for the damn bastard alone also didn't soothe his fears... what if he was taken to the dark side of the force? Who would protect him then? 

“... What if it attacks Zhan-ge?” he asks, wrapping himself in a blanket. 

“If you won’t sleep anyway, I better go.”

And off he goes. Xiao Zhan searches in the bathroom first, and nothing. Then, he searches in the kitchen, the living room and the guest room, but finds nothing. He returns with tired eyes, and offers his boyfriend the conclusion: “Nothing. There's nothing.” 

Damn phantom with its insatiability and manipulation skills. “He's hiding from you…”

Xiao Zhan sighs. “And what do you intend to do? We cannot leave the house because of this.”

He decides to get up too, closer to his human shield. When Xiao Zhan sees Wang Yibo standing up, barefoot, his body covered and his tiny head sticking out like a perfect dumpling, he can't resist giving him a peck. During that short time of a kiss, Wang Yibo even manages to forget that they were under threat. 

“How about… spending the night in a hotel?” he suggests. 

“It's not a good idea,” Xiao Zhan seems to think about something for thirty seconds. “We’re sleeping on the balcony tonight, okay?”

“What?”

Their balcony was a comfortable place. A few months ago Xiao Zhan had placed pillows on the floor, filled with some plants and photographs, in addition to the lamps scattered in that minimalist indie style his boyfriend enjoyed. They had already spent some sleepless nights there... but sleeping was a whole other matter. 

Well, ghosts are limited creatures, aren’t they? They usually stay inside houses, don't they? Maybe it was a good idea.

Xiao Zhan notices what he was thinking. “It's on the balcony or here inside, next the ghost.”

“You said there was no ghost!”

His boyfriend had checked every room carefully, and was now unsure of the situation? It wasn't fair. Xiao Zhan sighs and rolls up the blankets and the pillows, holding it in his arms while leading them to the balcony. When they arrive, he turns on the lights, and Wang Yibo can breathe easier. 

He remembers the last time they were there. Wang Yibo had danced _'Falling in Love'_ for him ━ his boyfriend loves the time when he had blond hair. A pervert, for sure! 

There were also nights when he’d come home tired from work, upset for no reason, and Xiao Zhan would prepare his favorite food, put him in the bathtub and wash his hair, then massage his body gently. He’d dry his hair delicately, and they’d dine together on that spot, under a starry sky. 

Those were the best nights for him. 

At that moment, his boyfriend was arranging the corner where they’d sleep. “Come here, no ghost will get us.”

If he was so sure...

“Okay,” he whispers, slightly hesitant. “Bring me my slippers.” 

Xiao Zhan looks at his feet. “Are you really afraid to go get slippers?”

“Yeah, so what?” he says, because it was okay to be afraid of ghosts, wasn't it? His boyfriend who wasn’t normal, with that heart made of stone! Wang Yibo argues, “What if I go alone and the ghost appears again?” 

“Be nice,” Xiao Zhan replies. “Say hi.”

“Zhan-ge!”

An urge to laugh rises in his throat, but he doesn’t! His boyfriend doesn't deserve it, treating him like that. Sleep wasn’t important, their safety was more of a priority! A ghost would only cause trouble. Fortunately, Xiao Zhan gets up to fetch the slippers. At last, they lay down under four covers, to ward off the cold, and the stars were watching over them. 

Since they started dating and living together, so many things he had learned; both about him, Xiao Zhan, and about love. Wang Yibo was proud of himself for the amount of things he had discovered. Yes, it wasn’t easy to build a relationship, especially when you have millions of viewers waiting for you to make a mistake in front of cameras. 

However, about Xiao Zhan... it was so nice to have him around, on starry nights or not, on hot and cold days and on weekends or weekdays. They have disagreements sometimes, but they’d resolve quickly, and loved each other enough to care, protect, be loyal and understand that no human being is perfect, and that making mistakes is valid. 

Wang Yibo believes he could write an entire book about his boyfriend any day. It would be simple. He knew him more than he knew himself.

Xiao Zhan talks to the television. He’s also clumsy, usually hitting body parts on furniture and getting bruises; he gets distracted easily, although he knows how to focus rigorously when it comes to something he’s interested in, like design. He knows how to take care of plants quite well. Animals and children love him (how could anyone not love him?); he takes long, hot showers and doesn’t like mess. Xiao Zhan writes down anything, because of his weak memory, and also creates short songs about simple tasks with silly rhymes. His boyfriend likes to practice random crafts he finds on the internet, has a good sense of humor, learns new recipes quickly (he cooks very well, by the way!), and takes great care when handling stuff.

Wang Yibo, on the other hand, breaks glasses all the time and makes a mess unconsciously. Animals usually hate him and he can barely take care of himself, imagine taking care of a child! He likes quick, cold baths, and makes strange sounds when he’s distracted. He curses when playing video games, as well as nap wherever possible, like a sloth. 

Having someone by his side to protect him from ghosts... it was sure more than he deserved. It brought him indescribable comfort. 

“Come closer,” his boyfriend asks, when they’re both looking at the sky. 

He gets closer, just a few millimeters. 

“Closer.”

Wang Yibo glues on him. If he gets closer, he’d have to break the laws of physics and inhabit the same place as his gege. Xiao Zhan puts his arms around his waist, and kisses his forehead affectionately. “Sleep now, okay? I'm here.” 

He nestles on his chest. Above them, the sky is perfect; no sign of rain. He forgets all the fears, and sleep attacks him ruthlessly again, making him close the eyes.

Well, if luck or fate made him meet Xiao Zhan, he was grateful. And he thanks the universe, quietly, when he’s almost falling unconscious. It was the best timing, under the clouds. One day, maybe everyone would discover that they were together, that they lay on a balcony like that, hiding from ghosts and cameras. One day, perhaps, everyone would discover that they belonged to each other, that they always would. 

Until then, may them just rest under the stars. 

* * *

“Zhan-ge, have you seen my white shirt?” 

Another Day Day Up recording, and he was late, since his shirt was completely gone. Wang Yibo had already searched for both wardrobes; found nothing. It wasn’t under the bed, nor in the washing machine. 

“Hmn?” Xiao Zhan hums from the kitchen. “It wasn’t in the bathroom?” 

He had already checked. “It’s nowhere.”

Sighing in frustration, Wang Yibo searches the guest room, even if it’s the least likely place. It wasn't under the bed, much less lying around. However, when he looks up as he walks out the door, he sees a stain on the window. There, barely noticeable, his white shirt was lying. 

At the same time, everything makes sense. His head spins, remembering the figure he had seen crossing the corridor two weeks ago. The figure had left the bathroom, going straight to the other room. Now the ‘ghost’ was stuck in the window, after being blown by the wind. 

First, he takes time to laugh. Then, he runs into the kitchen and hugs his handsome boyfriend, explaining all the past confusion, hurrying to apologize: “Zhan-ge, I was wrong! Zhan-ge, forgive me for disturbing your sleep.”

He even makes an irresistible pout, since his hero was terrible at dealing with them. That technique was always convincing, even if he’d decide to break the whole house. Xiao Zhan gives him a peck, and smiles. “Aiya… it's okay. Gege will always protect you, even if it's from floating shirts.”

Wang Yibo knows. He knows, and he’s very grateful for that. His boyfriend kisses him again, and they both forget about it, even though at some point Wang Yibo will fear the night again, and Xiao Zhan will need to wake up and turn on the light for him again. His gege would kiss him, and protect him, a thousand times, if needed. 

And he’d leave all ghosts behind, forgotten, because he had Xiao Zhan by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aaskewo) and [tumblr](https://askew-d.tumblr.com/).  
> for any question, here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/aaskew).


End file.
